


Control

by PDZL0915



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDZL0915/pseuds/PDZL0915
Summary: 在木叶档案中被抹去了姓名的卡卡西被带土关在了神威空间里





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及调教、道具play、放置play、尿道塞、木遁play、高潮控制、禁欲调教  
> 小孩子不要看

“乖。”

 

宇智波带土俯下身摸了摸趴在地上的旗木卡卡西湿透了的头发，同时将另一只手里的遥控器推到最顶。

 

被口球剥夺了语言能力的卡卡西闷哼一声，克制不住地颤抖起来，他的下体传来了机器剧烈的嗡鸣声，隔着肉体都能清晰耳闻，可想而知里面的那个玩具动弹得是有多强烈。

 

带土伸手揩过卡卡西染上艳色的眼角，将那些泪水擦拭在自己的手套上，然后操控着死死捆绑住卡卡西不让他挣扎的藤条松开了卡卡西的肢体。遥控器掉到了地上，被他一脚踹出老远，空出的手带着手套探入那个传来嗡鸣声的地方，将那个剧烈震荡着的跳蛋一点点地拽了出来，在最后拽出穴口的时候，还被穴口不舍地剧烈收缩着挽留。

 

“这么舍不得吗，别急啊，”带土笑着摸了摸卡卡西前面被藤条束缚住也勃起得非常夸张的阴茎，“一会就给你个痛快。”

 

他故意按住阴茎上突出的青筋，用拇指摩挲着冠状沟和马眼，让卡卡西克制不住地挺动着下半身本能地想要射精，可占满了尿道的藤条残忍地堵死了任何他获得解脱快感的可能，快感变作煎熬，他忍不住地闷哼出声，看向带土的眼睛里满是哀求。

 

带土却没有搭理他，只是将按在阴茎上的手挪到了下面因为无法发泄而鼓胀浑圆的阴囊上，光是用手捏着就能感觉到里面充盈的液体。也是啊，自从卡卡西被他抓住关在这里已经有一周了，在这一周里每天卡卡西都被他各种调教挑起情欲却从不给发泄，里面积存的精液都已经把阴囊的皮肤撑成了浅色，带土甚至能摸到内部结块了的精液。

 

被他这样玩弄着，卡卡西的大腿根不自觉地绷紧，膝盖想要合拢，却因为藤条的束缚而无法如愿。带土终于大发慈悲地放过了他可怜的无法发泄的阴茎，还戴着手套的手指戳进了仿佛欲求不满一样不断开合着的后穴里。

 

“想要吗？”

 

卡卡西不断摇晃着脑袋，可后穴却将带土的手指吸得紧紧的，他尝试着用一分力想把手指拔出来都做不到。摸了摸卡卡西的胸口，两颗乳头被藤条绑缚着挺起，早已被玩弄成了熟透了一样的艳红色。

 

“可惜没有奶啊，你说我要是一直调教这里的话，你会产乳吗？”

 

带土的语气危险，他丝毫不注意力道地玩弄着左边的乳头，卡卡西又开始抽搐起来，但是看他落下的眼泪和勃起得更加夸张的阴茎就知道他有多爽。

 

后穴里被紧紧吸住的手指催生出藤条，毫不留情地鞭挞着内部的前列腺，带土看着躺在自己脚边因为过量快感不断挣扎想要逃离却因为木遁束缚无法逃脱快感地狱的卡卡西，眯起眼睛笑了起来。

 

“刚才答应过你的，一会给你个痛快。”

 

他不顾后穴的‘挽留’，将自己的手指直接拔了出来，甚至带出一小截还在蠕动着的肠肉，那个还在恐怖地震动着的跳蛋被塞回了后穴里。带土还刻意地调整了一下跳蛋的位置，让它正好抵在前列腺上，恐怖的快感如潮水一般迅速淹没了卡卡西，他弓起后背拼尽全力挣扎起来，想要逃离更加恐怖的快感，却被带土用木遁再一次紧紧束缚起来，却刻意地留出了双手的空隙。

 

“你在这里乖乖地等我回来，我先把外面的事情处理完，不可以自己射，等我回来，回来以后让你射到空。”

 

他像是抚摸乖巧的小狗一样摸了摸卡卡西不断颤抖着的头发，直接神威离开了空间，坐回了水影的办公桌上翘着二郎腿批改文件。

 

龙飞凤舞的签名印在每一份文件上，带土突然放下笔伸了个懒腰，右手虚化着进入了神威空间里，准确地握住了已经开始拔出插在尿道里的藤条的卡卡西的手。

 

“不是说了不可以自己玩吗，垃圾？”


End file.
